La Muerte dónde sea
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Drabble. Aunque hubieran eliminado a los Shikis de Sotoba, Toshio Ozaki estaba consciente de que no estaban libres de ellos, pues los seres de la noche podían rondar donde fuera. [Ozaki centric!]


Reedición 2014.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme algún comentario. De verdad, me gustó que fueran opiniones favorables.

**Aclaraciones:** Shiki ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Fuyuumi Ono. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias.

¡Más reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>La Muerte dónde sea<strong>

::**10** de **M**arzo, en **a**lguna **c**iudad de **J**apón::

Toshio Ozaki revisó el periódico matutino que descansaba sobre el escritorio de su oficina, luego de leer el encabezado inmediatamente frunció el ceño. A pesar de que habían pasado meses del incidente en Sotoba los medios de comunicación no parecían dispuestos a olvidarlo, aunque bien estaban justificados.

Un pueblo ardiendo entre las llamas, la mitad de su población muerta con estacas clavadas en el pecho, en realidad, ¿cómo pedirles que olvidaran algo tan inusual?

El Doctor soltó un suspiro cansino para después doblar el papel sin ánimos de continuar leyendo. Su mirada lucía vacía sin ningún rastro de emociones, así había quedado después de matar a cuanto Shiki se le hubiera puesto en frente, y aunque prefería hacer como si no supiera del tema no podía negar todo lo que conocía de él.

Muertes en masa durante el verano, una misteriosa familia que se había mudado a la casona de la colina, gente muerta levantándose de sus tumbas, una cacería brutal y finalmente un pueblo consumiéndose por el fuego. Ése era el orden de los eventos.

El castaño recordó vagamente cómo tras escapar del pueblo los pocos supervivientes acordaron separarse para nunca volver a verse. Era una promesa que hasta ése momento ninguno había roto. Aunque inevitablemente Toshio se había enterado del suicidio de muchos de ellos y de otros tantos que habían terminado en algún hospital psiquiátrico.

No le gustaba admitirlo pero él mismo también había considerado la vía fácil, la opción del suicidio, pero luego se convencía de que él era un superviviente, lo que al final siempre refrenaba sus intentos de matarse. Él había sido el Van Hellsing de los Shiki, no una pobre víctima de ellos.

Y sólo por ésa absurda razón seguía viviendo, por su estúpido orgullo humano, trabajando como médico en un Hospital de la ciudad.

Tras abandonar sus atormentadas reflexiones notó que la puerta de su oficina comenzaba a abrirse lentamente. De inmediato se puso alerta para después relajarse al ver de quién se trataba. En el marco de la puerta se encontraba *Kuroko Murakami, una enfermera del hospital, un par de años menor que él, con el cabello morado oscuro y ojos dorados.

En cierto modo ella le recordaba a la siempre alegre Ritsu-chan.

—¿Sensei? —le habló ella sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—Perdón, Kuro-chan —se disculpó él meneando la cabeza—. ¿Necesitabas algo?

—El Director me pidió recordarle de los pacientes del 402.

—Los pacientes del 402 —suspiró levantándose de su silla—, pues vamos a verlos entonces —dijo. La enfermera sólo asintió haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar y luego caminar detrás de él.

Ambos caminaron por los inundados pasillos, repletos de personas que esperaban ser atendidos o buscaban de alguien, antes de finalmente llegar a la habitación que la enfermera le había indicado. Adentro del cuarto varios pacientes descansaban en camas individuales, sólo separados por cortinas de tela tranparentosa, que en esos momentos se encontraban corridas para dejarlos a todos a la vista. Posiblemente para que no se sintieran solos y pudieran conversar entre sí.

—¡Buenos días, Ozaki-sensei! —saludaron sonrientes.

—Buenos días, chicos.

Tras dedicarle una sutil sonrisa a sus pacientes el castaño le hizo una seña a la enfermera para que ambos salieran de nuevo al pasillo.

—¿Qué es lo que presentan?

—Todos tienen un cuadro de anemia —respondió la mujer.

Inmediatamente el Doctor se quedó paralizado. Anemia, de lo último que habría querer sabido en su vida. Discretamente, y bajo la confundida mirada de la morena, se asomó por la puerta; muy contrariamente de los que habían sido sus pacientes en la Clínica Ozaki los de allí se veían sanos.

—"_Paranoias"_ —se regañó mentalmente pasándose una mano por el rostro—,_ "no podrían atreverse en una ciudad"_.

Se encontraba repasando meticulosamente a los pacientes. Cuatro de los cinco internados se reían de cosas que por el momento no necesitaba atender, pero era extraño, ¿por qué el de la última cama no participaba en la animada conversación?

Al posar su vacía mirada sobre él rápidamente ésta adquirió un brillo exquisito, se había tornado viva de un momento a otro, ¿cómo olvidar la expresión que había visto por meses enteros?

—Kuroko —pronunció seriamente.

—¿Dígame?

—¿De dónde viene el que está en la última cama?

—De un pueblito pequeño que está a las afueras de la ciudad —respondió dubitativa.

—Conque es así…

Cada parte de su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con una mezcla de emoción y de pánico. Todavía alcanzaba a escuchar que la enfermera lo llamaba con preocupación en su voz, seguramente estaba desconcertada, pero no lo había podido evitar. Ver a una víctima más de los Shikis sólo le hacía darse cuenta de una cosa: su pelea aún no estaba terminada.

—"_Entonces éste es el segundo round, ¿no, Seishin?"._

* * *

><p><em>*<em>Original Other Character: Kuroko Murakami. Propiedad mía.


End file.
